Quand Fairy Tail rencontre One Piece
by jessicarex
Summary: Que se passerai t-il si les membres de Fairy Tail rencontraient l'équipage au chapeau de paille.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dans le Royaume de Fiore, se trouve des guildes, ce sont des rassemblements de mages, bon ou mauvais. Plusieurs sortent de guildes existes mais les plus connues sont :

Les guildes officielles dont leur travail est d'aider les autres grâce à la magie, elles aident à rechercher des objets, des personnes, arrêter les guildes noires… Pour ca elles reçoivent des quêtes sous forme d'affiche. La plus connue est Fairy Tail et c'est aussi la plus délirante.

Les guildes noires, dont le but des mages est le pouvoir mais certains sont justes des mages qui sèment la zizanie. Mais les guildes noires les plus connues vénères le grand mage noir Zeleph et font tous pour le voir régner sur le royaume, comme par exemple Tartaros.

Pour faire régner l'ordre il y a le roi mais c'est le Conseil Magique qui s'occupe des guildes, vérifiant si elles utilisent la magie à bon escient. Il est formé de mages très puissant qui peuvent décider de légaliser les guildes.

A 15.000 Km à l'Ouest de Fiore se trouve la Route de Grande Line, une mer où pirates et Marine se livrent une guerre sans merci.

Gol D Roger était le seigneur des pirates, il a était exécuté par la Marine, ces dernière paroles ont été : _« Mon trésor ? Je vous le laisse si vous voulez ! Trouvez le, je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce vaste monde »._

Depuis une vague de piraterie apparut. Personne ne sait si le trésor existe vraiment mais l'aventure et les conquêtes les guides à suivre la voie de la piraterie.

Ils viennent de deux mondes différents et pourtant mages et pirates vont se rencontrer dans une drôle d'aventure pleine d'humour et qui sait peut-être un peu d'amour.

Enfaite, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Misao et je suis la narratrice. J'interviendrai un peu dans l'histoire pour embêter un peu les personnages et vous renseignez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne changerai pas le cours de l'histoire.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Fairy Tail

 _A Fiore._

On dirait qu'il y a du remue ménage au Conseil Magique, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils ont ENCORE détruit une ville ! Il faut les sanctionner !

\- Ils sont encore jeunes.

\- Yajima, je sais que tu es un ami de Makarof mais trop c'est trop !

\- Je lui en parlerai

\- Mouais, je leur laisse une chance et pas une de plus.

Le Conseil se dissipa.

Makarof est le maitre de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il fait partit des 10 mages sacrés ce qui fait de lui un mage très puissant.

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Nous voici à Magnolia, grande ville dont les bâtisses ressemblent à celles de l'Europe. Le quartier général de Fairy Tail si trouve. Tiens en parlant de Fairy Tail, et si on allait voir se qui s'y passe.

Le bâtiment de la guilde est très grand (deux étages et une grande superficie), il ressemble à un petit château vu de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur cela ressemble plus à un bar avec une scène en plus, c'est le premier étage, au second se trouve les S-Quests (quêtes pour les mages de rang S) et les SS-Quests (quêtes pour les mages de rang SS).

A l'intérieur se trouve plusieurs mages. Je vais vous présenter les principaux _(ce qui seront dans l'histoire)_.

* * *

\- Natsu Dragnir : C'est un Chasseur de Dragons de feu, il a était élevé par Ignir, le roi des dragons de feu, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte sans rien dire.

\- Lucy Heartfilia : C'est une Constellationniste, c'est-à-dire qu'elle peut invoquer des esprits célestes grâce à des clés qui peuvent être d'or (esprits du zodiaque) ou d'argents (esprits moins puissants). Elle possède 11 clés d'or et 5 clés d'argents.

\- Grey Fullbuster : Il utilise la Magie de la Glace Constructive, il peut faire des formes avec sa magie de la glace.

\- Wendy Marvel : C'est une Chasseuse de Dragon Céleste, elle fut élevée par Grandiné, une dragonne céleste.

\- Erza Scarlett : Elle utilise la magie de rééquipement (elle peut changer d'armure, de vêtements et d'arme a sa guise). C'est une mage de rang S, c'est-à-dire qu'elle fait partit des plus fort de Fairy Tail.

\- Happy et Carla : Ce sont 2 Exceeds. Il possède la magie d'Aera qui leur permet de pouvoir voler grâce à des ailes qui poussent dans leur dos, elles ressemblent aux ailes des anges.

* * *

Et voilà les présentations sont faites donc maintenant revenons à la guilde.

Tous les mages étaient réunis autour de Makarof. Tous le monde était perplexe, ils se demandèrent si ca n'avait pas un rapport avec la venu de Yajima deux jours plus tôt.

\- Mes enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- On va avoir une tonne de poisson ?!

\- NON Happy !

\- Je vais passer mage de rang S ?!

\- NE DIT PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI NATSU !

\- Vous ...

\- VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER !

Le silence se fit.

\- Je disais donc que j'avais une bonne nouvelle, je vous laisse deux semaines de VACANCES ! Vous avez tous très bien travaillé donc je vous offre cette petite récompense.

\- OUAI ! crièrent tous les mages.

Tous les mages commencèrent à discuter. Ils se demandèrent où ils pourraient bien aller en vacances.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : One Piece

 _Sur la route de Grande Line._

La mer est calme, le soleil brille de mille feu et les quelques vagues font un bruit relaxant. Mais que vois-je au loin ? … Un bateau ! Mais c'est le Vogue Merry ! Allons voir ce qui se passe à bord. Mais avant une présentation du Vogue Merry et de son équipage.

Le Vogue Merry : C'est le bateau de L'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille. Il contient une salle de réunion, un salon, une cuisine, une chambre de stockage et une salle de bain. Il y a aussi la chambre des garçons qui comporte quatre hamacs, une table, un canapé et une échelle pour sortir sur le pont. Puis la chambre des filles qui comporte deux lits, un petit meuble et une bibliothèque. Sur le pont se trouve trois mandariniers.

* * *

Maintenant je vais vous présenter les membres de L'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille.

Monkey D. Luffy : Il est le capitaine du bateau. Il possède le pouvoir du Fruits du Démon, le Gomu Gomu no Mi, qui donne au corps de celui qui la mangé les mêmes propriétés que le caoutchouc, ce qui fait de Luffy un « Homme Caoutchouc ». Son rêve est de devenir le roi des pirates et ainsi succéder à Gol D Roger.

Roronoa Zoro : Son rêve est de devenir le meilleur bretteur, épéiste, au monde. Il possède trois katanas.

Usopp : C'est le tireur d'élite de l'équipage mais aussi le mécanicien.

Nami : Elle est la navigatrice du bateau.

Et enfin Sanji : Il est le cuisinier de l'équipage et il possède une force surhumaine. Il a un caractère assez pervers.

* * *

Maintenant revenant en à notre histoire et allons voir ce que fait ce petit monde.

\- J'AI FAIM ! s'écria Luffy.

\- MOI AUSSI ! suivit Usopp.

\- Fermez-la un peu ! s'écria Nami.

\- Mais j'ai FAIM !

\- Luffy sa suffit ! Puisque je te dis que nous n'avons plus de provisions. Il faut qu'on trouve une ile ! le gronda Sanji.

Seul Zoro était calme, il dormait paisiblement. Le bateau tangua de plus en plus, ce le réveilla.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !?

Le ciel s'assombrit, les vagues devinrent plus violentes. La mer commença à se déchainer.

\- C'est une tempete ! s'écria Nami.

\- Nami que dit le Log Pose ? s'écria Usopp par-dessus le bruit des vagues.

Le Log Pose est une sorte de boussole.

\- Il s'affole, la tempête doit le dérégler.

\- On va tous mourir ! s'alarma Usopp.

\- Calme-toi ! cria Zorro.

Une énorme vague s'abattit sur le bateau, heureusement tout le monde était la. Les vagues poussèrent le bateau loin vers le large.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

\- Où on est ? demanda Nami.

\- Sur la mer, répondit Luffy.

\- Ca je sais, je ne suis pas débile !

\- Ah bon. _(parfois Luffy est vraiment débile et en plus il répond comme si s'était normal avec sa tête d'idiot)._

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

 _\- (Rien, laisse tomber)._

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille.

 _\- (Il me désespère)._

\- Venez voir ! cria Sanji. On dirait une île la bas.

Au loin on put apercevoir un bout d'île.

\- On dirait qu'il y a aussi des bateaux, c'est surement un port, constata Usopp.

\- Allons-y ! s'écria Luffy.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers cette île.

 _Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail._

\- Lucy ! Ca te dit de venir avec nous. On part à Harujion, il parait que la ville est superbe, demanda Natsu.

\- En plus le port est très réputé, informa Wendy.

\- Et c'est qui « nous » ? demanda Lucy.

\- Moi, Wendy, Grey, Erza, Happy et Carla.

\- Ok je viens, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec vous.

\- Alors on se retrouve dans une heure devant la gare, dit Wendy.

 _\- (A voix basse)_ , et pour Natsu on fait comment, tu sais qu'il a le mal des transports ? demanda Lucy.

 _\- (A voix basse aussi),_ ne t'inquiète pas, on lui a dit que ce n'était pas loin et qu'on irait à pied, que la gare est juste le point de rendez-vous.

\- OK.

 _Sur le Vogue Merry._

\- Oui ! C'est bien un port ! On est sauvé ! s'écria Usopp.

\- On va pouvoir manger !s'écria Luffy.

\- Ne t'emballe pas. On ne sait pas où on se trouve alors restons sur nos garde. Le Log Pose n'a pas l'air de savoir où nous sommes.

Luffy partit boudé. ( _Quel gamin celui là)_. Le bateau s'approcha du port.

 _Dans le salon d'un hôtel à Harujion._

\- Alors vous avez fini de ranger vos affaires, demanda Erza.

\- Oui ! s'exclamèrent le reste de la bande sauf Natsu qui bouda.

\- Natsu tu va arrêter de faire la tronche, demanda Grey.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné l'exhibitionniste !

\- Répète un peu tronche d'allumette.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille le pervers.

\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! cria Erza.

\- On est amis, on est amis, dirent Natsu et Grey enlacés. _(c'est qu'elle fait peur la Erza)._

\- Bien, allons visiter la ville.

Et ils partirent de l'hôtel sous le regard surpris des autres clients.

Harujion est une ville portuaire très coloré par le fait de sa dense végétation et de ces maisons toutes en couleurs.

Le petit groupe arriva au port.

\- Les bateaux sont vraiment magnifiques, s'émerveilla Wendy.

\- Et regarder ! On dirait qu'un bateau pirate arrive ! cria Natsu tout en courant vers ledit bateau.

\- Attend-nous, cria Grey.

Ils attendirent que le bateau se gare.

\- Cool un vrai bateau pirate. Hé oh ! Y a quelqu'un sur le bateau ?

\- Natsu arrête.

\- Mais Lucy c'est surement des pirates.

\- Ba justement les pirates ces méchants. Ils pillent les maisons et tues les habitants.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Hé, Bonjour !

\- Bonjour. Dit Lucy qui partit se cacher derrière Natsu.

\- Pouvez vous me dire où nous sommes ?

\- A Harujion.

\- Et c'est où ca ?

\- Luffy laisse moi parler, le poussa Nami. Bonjour, je m'appelle Nami et mon équipage et moi sommes perdus, nous venons de la route de Grande Line. On a atterrit ici a cause d'une tempête.

Lucy s'avança.

\- Ici vous êtes dans le Royaume de Fiore. A ce que je sais nous sommes à 15.000 Km de la route de Grande Line.

\- Ah oui j'ai entendu parler de votre royaume. Il parait qu'il y a des mages, est ce vrai ?

\- Oui. Et justement nous sommes des mages. Lucy montra sa petite bande.

Nami descendit du bateau et alla parler avec Lucy. Pendant ce temps le reste de l'équipage observa la petite bande. Puis ils se décidèrent à descendre pour faire leur connaissance. Seul Sanji était resté, occuper à ranger la cuisine.

\- Alors comme ca vous êtes des mages, se méfia Usopp, vous êtes des gentils ou des méchants ?

Les mages se mirent à rires.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

\- Ta question est débile.

\- Hé ce n'est pas sympa Zoro.

\- C'est la vérité, si ils auraient été méchants tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous auraient aidé. Ils nous auraient plutôt attaqués.

\- Il a raison, intervint Erza, les mages « méchants », que nous appelons mages noirs, ne vous aurez faits aucun cadeaux.

\- Et c'est quoi votre magie ? demanda Luffy.

Les mages leurs expliquèrent ainsi qui ils étaient et ce qu'était le Royaume de Fiore et l'équipage de pirate se présenta à son tour.

Sanji descendit enfin du bateau.

\- Ohhh ! Que de jolies filles !

Il alla voir Erza.

\- Bonjour, tu sais que tu est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

\- Euh… merci.

Puis il alla voir Wendy.

\- Qu'elle est mignonne !

\- Laisse là sale pervers ! cria Carla tout en le griffant.

\- Aie aie ! Mais arrête !

Sanji s'éloigna, et alla répéter le même scenario à Lucy qui se fit protéger par Nami, qui envoya valser Sanji.

\- C'est qui ce mec !? interrogea Lucy.

\- Oh c'est Sanji, il fait ça à toute les belles filles qu'il croise.

\- Ah d'accord.

Lucy se sentit mal à l'aise, elle avait proposé à Nami de les aider mais avec un pervers dans les pieds elle n'est pas sur que les autres accepte surtout Carla et Erza.

\- Et les gars est si on restait un peu. J'ai bien envie de passer quelques jours ici, proposa Nami.

\- Oui ! s'écrièrent Luffy et Sanji.

\- Pourquoi pas. Au moins ici on ne rencontrera pas d'ennemis. _(Ah la la quel trouillard cet Usopp)._

\- Comme ca je pourrai me mesurer à toi Erza, dit Zorro.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et le groupe se dirigea vers l'hôtel, pour que les pirates puissent s'y installer.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La menace

 _Dans le sud du Royaume de Fiore._

Nous voici dans les montagnes du sud de Fiore, ici ce trouve une guilde clandestine, Burakku jigoku _(l'enfer noir)._ C'est membres sont très puissants et n'ont aucune pitié. Je me demande ce qu'ils mijotent, allons voir sa.

\- Maitre ! Maitre !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shiraki ? Tu ne vois pas que tu me dérange ! J'espère que c'est important !

\- Désolé maitre mais nous avons trouvés l'endroit où se trouve la pierre noire.

\- LA PIERRE NOIRE DIS-TU !

\- Oui, elle se trouve à Harujion.

\- Bien bien, nous allons y faire un tour et s'il s'avère qu'elle n'y ait pas je te tuerai. Dit-il avec un calme absolu. _(Sa donne la chair de poule)._

\- Oui maitre. _(Et lui il accepte ! C'est vraiment une guilde bizarre)._

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de mages partirent donc vers Harujion, à la tête du groupe se tient le maitre. Ochiro est un homme de grande taille dont la musculature est très développé. Ses yeux noirs font que son regard est dur et froid. Il possède plusieurs cicatrices, surement dût à des batailles contre des guildes officielles.

\- Dit moi Shiraki, où se trouve exactement la pierre noire ?

\- Je ne sais pas maitre, l'otage s'est évadé.

\- Quoi !? Où sont les gardes qui le surveillaient !?

\- Nous les avons exécutés.

\- Très bonne initiative. On interrogera les habitants, ils doivent bien savoir quelque chose.

\- Oui maitre !

\- Je te trouverai sale pierre et je pourrai enfin devenir roi.

\- Maitre ! Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, on peut apercevoir le port.

\- Très bien, dépêchons nous alors !

Le groupe accéléra le pas. Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'Harujion.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : A la recherche du trésor**

 _A Harujion._

\- Harujion est vraiment une ville magnifique, il fait beau et chaud, le temps idéal ! s'émerveilla Nami.

\- Pas autant que toi Nami chérie !

\- Sanji ! Laisse la tranquille ! le sermonna Zoro

\- Qu'est que tu me veux épéiste à la noix !

\- Répète sale pervers !

\- Et c'est partit pour une énième bagarre, soupira Usopp.

\- Cool une bagarre, s'écria Natsu.

Avant que Natsu puisse se joindre à la bagarre Erza l'arrêta.

\- Non Natsu !

Et il partit s'assoir sur le banc où se trouvait Luffy.

\- J'AI FAIM ! s'écria Luffy comme un gamin.

\- Il y a un bon restaurant pas très loin, on y va ? demanda Lucy.

Luffy partit à toute vitesse.

\- C'est de l'autre de côté, dit Lucy l'air blasé.

Et il repartit du bon côté et cette fois si Natsu et Happy le suivirent ( _Qu'elle ventre sur patte c'est trois là_ ).

 _Devant les portes d'Harujion._

\- Maitre, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je veux que cinq personnes aillent interroger les habitants, les autres attendront avec moi dans la forêt.

\- Oui.

Shiraki partit avec quatre mages dans la ville. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux couvrir la ville. Au bout d'une heure ils n'avaient pas d'informations. Shiraki alla dans un restaurant pour reprendre des forces, courir dans toute la ville l'avaient fatigué surtout avec une chaleur pareille.

\- J'ai entendu dire que sur une île pas très loin de Harujion se trouvait un grand trésor, ca peut surement t'intéresser Nami, demanda Lucy.

\- Un trésor ! s'écria Nami. Où ça ?! Nami avait les yeux remplit d'étoiles.

Lucy sortit une carte.

\- Sur cette île.

\- On y va ! On y va !

\- Du calme Nami, laisse nous nous reposer un peu, dit Zorro.

-Mais si on se dépêche pas d'autres personne iront à sa recherche et le trouveront ! Alors on y va !

\- Elle a raison, si vous voulez se trésor il faut qu'on part maintenant. Dit Erza.

\- Alors on y va ! s'écria Natsu.

Et sur ces mots ils partirent se préparer à cette aventure.

\- C'est surement l'île où se trouve la pierre ! s'écria intérieurement Shiraki. Et si en plus on trouve le trésor ! Il faut que j'en parle au maitre !

Shiraki courut prévenir les autres et ils retournèrent auprès de leur maitre.

 _Dans le hall de l'hôtel._

\- Tout le monde est là ? interrogea Erza.

\- Non il manque Sanji, il est allé faire quelques course pour le voyage, il ne va pas tarder.

\- Alors en l'attendant on va vérifier qu'il nous manque rien.

\- Avec Nami on va regarder la route à prendre pour aller jusqu'à l'île et on va se renseigner sur l'île à la bibliothèque de la ville, elle est a 5 minute de l'hôtel, quand Sanji reviendra vous aurai cas nous y rejoindre. Dit Lucy.

\- C'est une bonne idée, on sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver sur cette île.

Lucy et Nami partirent pendant que les autres vérifiaient leur sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sanji rejoignit l'hôtel et ils partirent chercher Lucy et Nami.


	7. Pause

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée pour la longue attente. Je passait le BAC quand je postait l'histoire et juste après j'ai eu un job et je continue mes étude alors je n'avait plus trop le temps, mais j'ai quand même des chapitres en stock que je posterai très bientôt le temps de me relire.

J'ai réédité quelques chapitres en rajoutant les tirets devant les dialogues et j'ai essayé de corriger les fautes mais j'ai quelques lacunes en orthographes et grammaire, je suis désolée.

J'espère que vous continuerai de lire la petite histoire et je vous souhaite une bonne journée :).


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : La légende de la pierre noire

 _Sur le Vogue Merry._

\- L'île s'appelle « Shisha no shima ».

\- L'île des morts ! Non mais ca ne va pas ! On ne va pas y aller !

\- Calme-toi Usopp.

\- Nami tu viens de dire que l'île s'appelle « Shisha no shima », ce qui signifie, tu le sais, l'île des morts !

\- Trop coool ! s'écria Luffy.

\- Il a un grain dans la tête c'est pas possible !

\- Calme-toi Usopp ! Ca ne sert à rien de paniqué, l'île doit son nom à une légende rien de plus.

\- Et c'est quoi cette légende ?!

\- La légende raconte qu'un peuple vivait sur l'île au cœur de la forêt. Un jour un mage arriva sur l'île, son bateau c'était échoué sur la plage, il fût très bien accueillit par les villageois. Les villageois lui proposèrent de lui construire un bateau, il accepta. Le temps de la construction le mage leur montra des tours de magie, les villageois le prirent pour une divinité, ils n'avaient jamais vu de mages avant. Au bout de quelques jours les villageois demandèrent au mage de rester, ils ne voulaient pas que leur divinité parte, et il accepta avec une immense joie mais derrière cette joie se cacha un désire malsain.

Le mage avait entendu dire que sur une île près d'Harujion se cachait un immense trésor, lui qui était avide d'argent s'empressa de rechercher cette île. Il dût braver des tempêtes, combattre des monstres marins et…

\- DES MONSTRES MARINS !

\- Usopp tait toi ! s'écrièrent le reste de l'équipage.

\- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Après avoir réussit à combattre les monstres il continua sa route mais il se fit surprendre par une vague géante qui le fit s'échouer sur l'île. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé sur l'île et que le peuple était gentil, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait dit, il se dit que les villageois ne devaient pas connaitre la magie et qu'il pourrait alors se faire passer pour une sorte divinité. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Un temple se fit même construire en son nom. Au bout de cinq ans il se décida à parler du trésor. Les villageois…

\- Attend Nami je vais chercher à manger.

\- Roooh Natsu !

\- Moi aussi ! S'écrièrent Luffy et Happy. _(Ils sont vraiment agaçants !)_

 _Deux minutes plus tard._

\- C'est bon tu peux continuer.

\- Je disais donc : Les villageois lui dirent que le trésor n'existait pas que ce n'était qu'une légende. Le mage savait que le trésor existait, il le voulait. Les villageois lui répétaient qu'il n'existait pas mais le mage ne les croyait pas et il se mit en colère et fît enfin montrer son vrai visage celui d'un mage noir. Il commença par détruire des maisons puis il tua femmes et enfants mais aucun des villageois ne lui dirent où se trouve le trésor, alors il tua le reste des villageois sauf le vieux sage. Au bout de plusieurs mois de torturent le vieux sage lui dit « Le trésor existe bien, nous l'avons découvert il y a peu de temps mais sache que je préfère me donner la mort plutôt que de te donner l'héritage de notre peuple ! » et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le mage continua à chercher le trésor. Au bout de plusieurs mois il se décida à quitter l'île pour y revenir avec d'autres personnes pour l'aider. Arriver à la plage il vit des bateaux en train d'accoster sur la plage. Les personnes étaient la pour le trésor. Il leur dit que le trésor n'existait pas mais les villageois ne l'écoutaient pas pensant qu'il disait ca pour ne pas que d'autres personnes ait se trésor. Il se mit dans une colère noire, les personnes qui étaient pour la plupart eux aussi des mages l'affrontèrent. Mais personnes ne put le vaincre ils périrent tous. Le mage noir décida de rester sur l'île et au fils du temps de moins en moins de personnes vinrent chercher le trésor car personne n'en revenaient vivant, sur les bateaux on ne découvrit que des corps sans vit. Cinquante ans plus tard, le mage était vieux et plus personne ne venait chercher le trésor qu'il n'a lui-même jamais trouvé. Un jour un groupe de mage arrivèrent sur l'île, il vit que c'était des mages noirs. Il leur raconta alors son périple. Au milieu de la nuit ils le capturèrent et lui dirent que le trésor est à eux et à personne d'autres puis grâce à une pierre magique ils prirent les pouvoirs du vieux mage et le laissèrent au milieu de la forêt.

Mais au milieu de la nuit alors que les mages dormirent la pierre disparut, le lendemain ils se rendirent compte de sa disparition et partirent à se recherche. Ils tombèrent sur le vieux mage et le torturèrent pour qu'il leur dise où il l'avait mise mais le vieux mage ne savait rien, alors ils décidèrent de le tuer. Ils la cherchèrent partout et le trésor aussi mais ils ne trouvèrent rien alors ils se résignèrent à abandonnés et ils partirent. Ils racontèrent l'histoire à d'autres mages qui la racontèrent à d'autre et c'est comme ca que la légende est née.

\- Ohhhh.

\- Tous l'équipage était sous le choc. Voila les ravages de la cupidité.


End file.
